coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 253 (15th May 1963)
Plot Len and Doreen make fun of Dennis's song-writing aspirations. Len buys a shirt from Gamma Garments for his night out. Albert orders a cloche from Jerry for his allotment. Jim Whitehead brings Len his tickets for the dance. Jerry is pleased he's taking Elsie. Dennis looks forward to taking his mother out but she can't bring herself to tell him she's doubled-booked. Frank asks Len to look over his shop premises for him. Ena returns from the juvenile court and is annoyed that Michael was only put on probation. No one is sympathetic. Elsie can't bring herself to let Len down when he enthuses over their coming night out and the suit he's hired. Instead she lies to Dennis that she's going on a works' leaving do. Ena teases Jerry over him and Sheila. She asks Len to visit the vestry to prepare an estimate for jobs that need doing that she can present to Swindley before he leaves. Dennis sulks that Elsie won't go out with him and grows suspicious about the posh dress she wears. She and Len drink cocktails at Forrester's, the dance venue, before the evening starts. He confesses to feeling strange with her in these circumstances. She sees Florrie with a handsome man and is struck by him. Dennis and Doreen realise they are both at a loose end and he invites her to go with him to the theatre and The Lombard. Len and Elsie enjoy their dancing. Jim tells Elsie that Florrie's man is her cousin. Florrie overhears Len and Elsie getting intimate. Dennis and Doreen return but she is annoyed when he doesn't try anything on. When Len brings Elsie back, they kiss passionately on the street but he leaves her before it goes any further. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Jim Whitehead - Graham Rigby *Alan Mather - Graham Lines Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Forrester's Notes *Alan Downer, a future writer on the programme, was booked to play Alan Mather but was replaced for recording by Graham Lines. Downer was still credited in TV Times. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Sheila Crossley (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Elsie and Len hit the town *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,864,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes